During assembly and handling of wind turbine blades, different tools are used to help mounting the blade in the correct position, without said blade suffering damage during raising thereof.
An example of said tools is disclosed in European patent EP1507975 (Vestas), which allows mounting of the blade in an upright position, which is very useful in small spaces.
Additionally, United States patent application US2008307647 (Siemens) discloses a device for mounting blades which comprises a telescopic and movable arm.
On the other hand, United States patent application US2010018055 (Siemens) discloses a device equipped with an arm for securing the blade while said blade is oriented using a cable.
Finally, international application WO2009112887 (Tecsis) relates to a versatile manner of handling the blades wherein the forces generated are balanced.
The technical problem posed consists of describing a tool for raising a wind turbine blade wherein an operator does not need to handle an element in order to apply a closing force between the device and the blade.